Breaking Dawn
by Edward is my life
Summary: Takes place right after eclipse ends. WARNING ECLIPSE spoiler. May change rating in the future.
1. Telling Charlie

Breaking Dawn

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, violets are Blue, I don't own the Twilight Series, and neither do you (unless you are Stephenie Meyer- if you are than I 3 YOU! lol)

**WARNING: ECLIPSE SPOILER**

_I'm going to write this mostly in Bella's POV but I might switch around once in a while if I need to. This takes place right after Eclipse ends._

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked, with a concerned look on his face.

Was I? Yes. I had to be. After all, I was wearing the ring, I had agreed to his marriage proposal, and he finally agreed to do this my way. Was this my way? I know this would make Edward happy, so yes- I had to do it.

"Yes, I guess so" My voice cracked. My pulse was racing. I lost the serenity I once had when we were last in the meadow. He shot me one last wary glance.

He opened the car door for me and I took an automatic step out.

"Bella, breathe." He whispered.

Charlie peered through the shades at us and then went to open the door. He had it open before we reached the porch steps. I put my left hand in my pocket, it was cold. My other hand was entwined with Edwards.

"Hey, Bells, how was your sleepover with Alice" Charlie asked, completely oblivious.

"Eventful." I replied, not wanting him to have to catch me in a lie.

"Edward, come on in" He said visibly having difficulty being polite.

Edward quietly stepped inside. "Hello, Charlie" Edward replied.

I began to make dinner. It was my routine, and I was used to it. Edward hovered behind me; I could feel his eyes on me. Charlie went back to watching TV, he was watching another game.

"Dinner's ready." I announced, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"Are you ready?" Edward breathed into my hair.

I nodded.

Charlie turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen.

"Smell's delicious, Bells" Charlie said "What is it?"

"Eggplant Parmesan" Edward answered for me.

Charlie sad down in his usual spot, "How was camping" he asked Edward.

"Fine, we came back a little early because of the cold weather, lucky for Jacob…" Edward responded.

"Oh yeah, the poor fella" Charlie said. "Bells did you get to see him yet?"

I nodded. I nudged Edward to start.

He cleared his throat and Charlie looked up from his steaming food.

"Charlie, I know you understand that Bella and I are leaving soon for college," Charlie nodded, he didn't seem to like were this conversation had started off, "in Alaska," Edward continued, "I know you've seen us together and I do know that we are young, but I do have something to show you". He nodded towards me, signaling to take my left hand out of my pocket- my heart was threatening to beat out of my chest.

Slowly, attempting to read the emotions playing on Charlie's face, I showed him the ring, Elizabeth Masen's ring. His face settled with concern, which soon turned to anger. "I knew it," He started softly, "I knew it, I Knew It, I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN" he was on the verge of a complete breakdown. "Bella, your just way too young!!"

"But Dad…" I started to argue, but Edward cut me off.

"Charlie please, please- just listen to me." Edward began. "I love your daughter, I hope you understand that she is not a child anymore, and that we are getting married." He ended quickly hearing the thoughts playing in Charlie's head.

"I know, I know…" The next think I knew was that Charlie, stood up from his chair and fell, his face turned white and…. And … I blacked out too.

xxx

I woke up in a hospital, this time not on the bed of the injured but in the waiting chair, sitting on Edwards lap. He was stroking my cheek with his right thumb and the rest of his right thumb was gently placed on the side of my head.

"Bella, Bella, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay"

A nurse walked into the waiting room and escorted us to a private room just for Charlie, where he was being treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I looked at my dad for just a moment, and was forced to look away. He was in a coma and he was completely pale.

"Bella, Charlie had a stroke- he's going to be okay" Edward whispered into my ear. I looked at his face, Edward's, and I saw it was masked by his very own personal poker face. He wasn't telling the truth. The harsh reality hit me like an avalanche.

"Ch-Ch-Charlie…is..n't…..going….to…sur-survive…is….he…" Edward looked away. I was right. I blacked out, once again.

xxx

When I woke up, I was in my room. Everything was packed up in a box, and there was a moving van outside. My body went numb. Charlie was gone and was never going to come back.


	2. Vegas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sob

_When I woke up, I was in my room. Everything was packed up in a box, and there was a moving van outside. My body went numb. Charlie was gone and was never going to come back._

Chapter 2

I knew what I had to do next. I couldn't tell Renee. After all, Charlie I swallowed hard, it hurt my throat- I couldn't even think of his name without almost bursting into tears- couldn't handle it- I couldn't have the same thing happen to Renee.

"Edward…" I whispered. My voice hoarse

He wrapped his arms around me. I was laying on his bed.

"Edward… I can't tell Renee… can we just go to Vegas?"

"Are you sure, love?"

"Mmm" I whispered, "tell Alice I'm sorry"

"I got the plane tickets already, just incase. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." I responded with a shaky voice

xxx

"Wow, that plane ride went fast."

"Yeah, well you fell asleep. Are you sure about this, you have no idea what you were saying- almost screaming"

I blushed. "What did I say?"

"uhh… you were screaming, telling Charlie to run, and you said my name a few times, and… you were just like 'Edward..noo please no im not ready'"

"Please. I am"

"Alright, lets go"

xxx

[at the drive-in chapel

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part" The preacher said

Edward winked and then said the magic words, "I Do."

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part" All I could do was nod.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride"

Edward leaned in. And our lips touched, but this was not a restrained kiss as the others were, it seemed like he just let go. Are lips moved in harmony for what seemed like hours. I had to break away just to get a breath of air.

At that moment the preacher announced over a speaker "Next in line, please advance" We were forced to drive away.

"Are you alright, Isabella Cullen?"

Moister filled my eyes and spilled over, I just couldn't hold it back. I was married. And I was happy. Edward picked me up and carried me into the love hotel for the part we had both been waiting for, for the longest time.

A/n wink


	3. What's going on?

"_Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part" The preacher said_

_Edward winked and then said the magic words, "I Do."_

"_And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part" All I could do was nod._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride"_

_Edward leaned in. And our lips touched, but this was not a restrained kiss as the others were, it seemed like he just let go. Are lips moved in harmony for what seemed like hours. I had to break away just to get a breath of air._

_At that moment the preacher announced over a speaker "Next in line, please advance" We were forced to drive away._

"_Are you alright, Isabella Cullen?"_

_Moisture filled my eyes and spilled over, I just couldn't hold it back. I was married. And I was happy. Edward picked me up and carried me into the love hotel for the part we had both been waiting for, for the longest time._

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! Breaks down and sobs NOT THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING- on the other hand- for a positive, I do own the plotline...YAY!! Gets up and starts skipping La la la Skips into a wall Owww!!

Author's Note: sorry it took me soo long to put this up, I rewrote it like 5 times, literally!!!

We walked into our suite, well by walking I mean, Edward walked, carrying me. Edward of course, just had to rent out the penthouse. We walked in, our lips moving in a harmonic rhythm. We didn't waste any time, although we had all the time in the world.

I was ready, but my heart was moving like a hummingbird's wings, as if my body _just_ had to make this harder for him, as hard as it already was.

He gently placed me on the bed.

The next thing that happened was not at all predictable. The hotel wall was ripped out and something grabbed me at lightening speed. I know when traumatic events occur, you would normally think that everything would seem to go in slow motion, and sometimes it does, but in this circumstance it seemed to go faster than reality. Before I knew what was happening I was being snatched away from my Edward and I was being thrown, it seemed, I knew moments later that I was falling, actually, but being held onto at the same time. The person had taken me and jumped, from the top story, the suite that I was staying at with Edward and thrown me into a black mercadees with darkly tinted windows.

"Buckle up." Said a dark voice that was almost recognizable

My body answered before my brain did and buckled myself into the seat in a way that it may have seemed like I was a robot. I looked up and saw two people sitting in the front of the car. I couldn't make out any facial features because it was so dark inside of the car. Once my eyes adjusted to the lighting I could see that the two figures in the front seats were holding hands, and I could just make out that both of their skin has a type of orange tint to it, almost as if they had both put on just too much sunless tanner. Reality still hadn't hit me yet.

"Bella?" The other figure asked in a kind tone, which was also oddly familiar, I took comfort from that in a bizarre way, "are you okay?" you could tell the person was a girl from the femininity of her voice.

I couldn't find the voice to answer.

The voice turned panic-y "Bella??? Bella??" kind of how my mother acted when she was nervous when I get too close to a ledge. My thoughts were brought back to James and I shuddered.

"Bella everything is going to be alright" The kind voice continued.

All of a sudden, like a bullet, I remembered.

"Angela?" My throat was dry and my voice was all crackle-y

"Yeah, it's me, and Ben, thank God your okay" the voice was calm again

What was going on?! Have courage Bella…come on you can ask, they are your friends…

"Angela?" My voice cracked, but it was getting slightly better.

"Yes?"

"What the F-" I felt the need not to curse for some strange reason that I could not figure out, "Fudge is going on?"

She turned on the lights in the cab and shot Ben a meaningful look. There was something different about her, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I gazed at Ben, something was off about him, too. I thought I was hallucinating.

"I'll explain it to you in a few minutes, we first have to get away from here and find a safe place"

I gulped. Literally a second later, I passed out

xxx

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" I was being splashed with some type of green, thick, watery substance.

"Depends" I spoke, _almost_ normally

She nodded for me to continue.

"What is going on?"

Angela took a deep breath and made a quick worried glance to Ben, I didn't miss that fact.

"Well, Bella, you must understand this, both Ben and I are…"

A/N- IM SOO EVIL a CLIFFIE!! lol

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE, oh and please tell me, if you would like short chapters like this that I can update about once a week or so, or longer chapters that might take like a month, month and a half or so. Just tell me. And if I don't update, yell at me and get me to that will make me update sooner. Also review PLEASE because reviews keep the creative juices flowing.


	4. Surprises

"Be_lla, Bella, are you okay?" I was being splashed with some type of green, thick, watery substance._

"_Depends" I spoke, almost normally_

_She nodded for me to continue._

"_What is going on?"_

_Angela took a deep breath and made a quick worried glance to Ben, I didn't miss that fact._

"_Well, Bella, you must understand this, both Ben and I are…"_

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters.

Authors note- I do have to explain to you that I will not update unless I am reminded. Which is by reviews when I check my emails. I write these things in less than 15 minutes but I don't have the creative juices or the time to do it every day. I don't even get to check over it. I just send it out as it is knowing that the sooner I update. The sooner I get reviews- the sooner I get reviews, the sooner I update- Again.

I'm not going to put a number limit like until I update but I will give you the dates.

10 or more- within the week

7 or more- a week and a half

Around five 3-5- two weeks

Less than 2- two and a half weeks

0- never

Deal??

Get people to read my story. PLEASE???

HOWEVER- I AM SOOOOOO SORRRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER!! You see, unlike some other writers, I make these things off the top of my head and I RARELY edit them so your getting exactly what i wrote even without me looking it over once, so im sorry if it isnt perfect but i am just making it up, no outlines, no "prethinking" just it like, comes to me i guess, and once in a while later on i read it and im just like, wow, DID I SERIOUSLY WRITE THIS??!?!?!? and im so proud of myself and i realize i left a cliffie, and i get soo into my stories and then im mad at myself so im gonna really try to write more often but tht will only be if u review! so please do and tell other people about it.

"Witches" Angela heaved a sigh.

"Wait. You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Angela said "we know you know about all of the 'fairy tale' characters were true"

"Huh?"

"Bella, we know about Edward. And the rest of the Cullen family. And Jacob. And the pack. We know about all of these things"

"Bella. We see you need to rest. You're confused. We'll sort things out to you in the morning" Ben said

I switched into panic mode

"what is going on. You're not Angela and Ben, no you cant be. None of this is happening- WHERES EDWARD?!! You cannot be telling me that everything I once believed when I was a child is actually true- like about fairies and witches and wizards and everything."

They nodded

"Even Santa Claus???"

They nodded again

"Why isn't the world the sane place I once knew it to be!!!!" I screamed. "HELP!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Wait a second. I must be dreaming. That's it. I just need to wake up."

Both Angela and Ben watched my every move

"Oh I know what to do…OWWW!!!!" I never knew I could pinch that hard. It hurt.  
"Im … awake??"

They nodded simultaneously

"Wait then, what is going on"

Angela answered, "before I tell you anything, I need to show you something" I followed her into a room which had something that resembled a giant metal cage, however that wasn't the most surprising part, that was what was in the cage. The creature had wild unfamiliar but familiar in some bizarre way, wolfy eyes. And that creature was none other than my ex best friend.

"Jake?"

Another cliffie.

Sorry for a short chapter, ill try 2 put another up 2nite, or should i say this morining because it is exactly 12:20 am and im still awake, of course, not only tht but im only 13years old so im pretty tired so it may just be a suckish chapter if i do get 2 post it.


	5. Comming soon

Author's note

I am soo sorry that I haven't written in like forever. I got a little side-tracked with my personal life. But I wrote this to tell you that you don't have to hold out much longer, because a new chapter is on its way!

And.

You won't believe what is happening in the 'wonderful life of bella' (haha)

Hannah


	6. Uh Oh What Now?

Chapter 5

_"Wait then, what is going on?" _

_Angela answered, "before I tell you anything, I need to show you something" I followed her into a room which had something that resembled a giant metal cage, however that wasn't the most surprising part, that was what was in the cage. The creature had wild unfamiliar but familiar in some bizarre way, wolfy eyes. And that creature was none other than my ex best friend._

_"Jake?"_

In response the cage shook as he smashed his head against the bars, that I thought he would have been able to break through, but I was obviously wrong about them being made out of metal. He snarled. His eyes were wild, red almost, instead of their usual soft type of black color.

Author's Note: Dont give me any talk about how "black isn't a color it's a value" or something. I get it, okay. But I decided that in this story it is going to be a color. So ha. (Back to the story)

"That's not all." Angela answered with a melancholy tone.

"What is going on?" I tried to maintain a relatively calm voice, it was a failed attempt. I was too panicked.

She led me into another room. It was dark with just one or two streaks of sunlight that showed through the shades on the only window in the dark, cement room. Pacing back and forth near the wall, with his head turned down to the ground in thought and despair, was someone who I never thought that I would see again. The love of my life; and my non-life (when it finally happens)

"Edward?" I responded with a shaky voice.

He looked up at me, slightly flabbergasted.

"Bella?" His voice had the same tone as mine. "I was worried sick, I was about to come for you, but Angela and Ben forced me to stay here, saying that they had seen into the future and that you would be here soon. Thank goodness I stayed."

Before I could ask what was happening he burst into a 5 minute explanation, but my heart was beating so fast that I could not hear over it so I caught just a few words of his explanation. And that was all that I needed to be scared.

I heard "Jane", "Volturi", "Kill", and "You" and right then I was finished.

It was obvious that Edward had caught me before my head hit the concrete or else I might not be here right at this moment.

Edward then said, "Is it ready?"

The bottle of the green thick watery substance that I was splashed with before to wake me up was on the countertop next to the chair that Edward had seated me in after I fainted. Next to that bottle was another liquid that had a purple-ish color. Ben handed it to Edward automatically. Edward responded with a simple, "Thank you".

"This will make you turn clear, like plastic. You will not be visible by any person or mythical creature." Edward spoke to me.

"What about you?" I asked

"It doesn't work for me. Remember Bella, I am a vampire. Also, I don't need it; I can hide, I will be fine I promise."

"Are we going to be able to stay together during this?"

"No, not exactly" Edward spoke this in a way that I new he was crying, but I would not be able to see it because he is unable to produce actual tears.

I sobbed.

"You will stay with Angela and Ben. That is a statement, not a question. I need you to be safe for both of us." I looked at them both and Angela nodded. "We will be reunited soon, I promise. But I have to go now."

He walked up to me slowly, carefully, as if at any moment I would spontaneously combust and gave me a kiss on the cheek. And with that he… was… gone…

Not exactly mythical. Mythical by definition, but actually in existence inBella's world


	7. Let's clear some things up

Alright I think I need to explain the last chapter more clearly. Actually I'll rephrase the whole story with a summary.

Bella decides to tell Charlie that Edward and her are planning on getting married. Because of how sudden the announcement was, after him asking before and her saying no he was completely unprepared for what was about to happen. When the news came it shocked him, causing him to have a stroke. Becuase of his age and all of the horrible things that had happened to him recently and in the past he was not doing too well with all of the stress etc. (example- His and Renee's divorce, Bella's outburst (Twilight- when James is tracking them) when she sobbed uncontrollably and started to pack her bags and got him upset, Bella's condition after Edward left, Bella's crazy stunts- Motorcycle, Jumping off the cliff etc.) it did not help and made his condition even worse. His body gave out and it caused him to die.

Bella is overwhelmed with grief and so she refuses then to tell Renee in fear that something would happen. Edward and her go and get "married" in Las Vegas now you will find out later that right after the wedding:

_"You know how I had to go to the bathroom just after the wedding?" Edward spoke softly to me_

_I nodded, unable to form words because of how shocked I was._

_"Well in the bathroom there was another man, I thought that I recognized him, well he grabbed me just as I was about to leave and forced me out of the small window in the bathroom. I tried to fight, Bella, I swear. But he was just too strong. Well they took me somewhere, I couldn't tell because of how dark it was and all I could see after they released me into this dark room was the babish face of Jane, one of the most feared members of the volturi. I don't know how they did it, but they rescued me, Ben and Angela. And took me to this place"_

Where he was in that dark room.

Well at the same time Bella and "Edward" (its not really him its someone else- a new member of the volturi who can get into your mind and make you believe that that was who ever he want it to be (you will hillucinate without knowing it thinking you are with the real person)- you'll find out later- just background info) went to the hotel where "Edward" or actually the new volturi member, planned to kill Bella. But Ben and Angela rescued Bella and took her to (the real) Edward.

Now the new member played a trick on Jacob before. Confuzing him and wherever he looked he saw Bella, even it was somebody else. They attacked him and he was confuzed of which was the real one so whoever he sees now looks like Bella even it is the real Bella and he trys to attack her cause he thinks that she will attack him because he just thinks that she is also a hillucination.

Any questions?

Just FFPM me (fan fiction private message)


	8. Hiding

_Edward then said, "Is it ready?"_

_The bottle of the green thick watery substance that I was splashed with before to wake me up was on the countertop next to the chair that Edward had seated me in after I fainted. Next to that bottle was another liquid that had a purple-ish color. Ben handed it to Edward automatically. Edward responded with a simple, "Thank you"._

_"This will make you turn clear, like plastic. You will not be visible by any person or mythical creature." Edward spoke to me._

_"What about you?" I asked_

_"It doesn't work for me. Remember Bella, I am a vampire. Also, I don't need it; I can hide, I will be fine I promise."_

_"Are we going to be able to stay together during this?"_

_"No, not exactly" Edward spoke this in a way that I new he was crying, but I would not be able to see it because he is unable to produce actual tears._

_I sobbed._

_"You will stay with Angela and Ben. That is a statement, not a question. I need you to be safe for both of us." I looked at them both and Angela nodded. "We will be reunited soon, I promise. But I have to go now."_

_He walked up to me slowly, carefully, as if at any moment I would spontaneously combust and gave me a kiss on the cheek. And with that he… was… gone…_

Chapter 6

Author's Note: You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating sooner. SORRY!! Do you think I should use a Beta? (or do you think that that would just mess everything up?)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

I could already feel it. The pain, tearing at the inside of my heart... I hugged myself trying to keep all of the pieces of my heart in their rightful place. I crawled into a feetle position, rocking back and forth. Angela and Ben watched me, unsure what they should do.

"Bella, we have to leave," Angela said in a cautious tone. She was afraid of my reaction.

I stopped rocking long enough just to nod. I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked through the room with Jake in the metal cage, not daring to look at him. He barked as I walked by, a angry, menacing sound. I automatically walked outside, allowing the numbness to take over me, and greatful when that it did.

"Bella, I need you to listen carefully to me" Angela said. She paused to make sure I was listening. "I am going to give you the potion, just hold on to it for now. We only have a little bit so only you can be invisible. Its going to be scary, but you can speak and we can hear you. We cannot tell you where we are going, just incase somehow they find a way to get access into your head and hear your thoughts. We just can't risk that. "

Ben spoke to Angela "Should we do it now?"

In response she just nodded.

They grabbed hands and squeezed tightly. Ben then snapped his fingers twice and the car was gone, making me fall to the ground because I had just been sitting in a seat so I was still in that position, I held the potion tightly to my chest just to make sure that it doesnt break.

I looked around me. There were trees, endless amounts of trees. I began to have a panic attack, I have never been an outdoorsy person and I was afraid. They asked me if I was ready to be invisible.

I still had a few questions to ask.. before I could utter a word Ben answered them, "This will last for about a week or so, and if we need to make it last longer we have to make more, there is a way, however, if we need to, we can get you out right away. You just need to be standing near us so we can splash it on to you." Next thing I knew Ben grabbed the bottle out of my hands, it stung slightly because I was not expecting it.

"That's very nice, Ben" Angela said sarcasticly.

He rolled his eyes and splashed the purple liquid onto my skin, my hair, my clothes. It tingled, not a bad kind of tingling the kind that makes you giggle if you are not prepared for it, warned of the effects of whatever was happening, neither of them told me about the tingling so I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it.

They looked around them and spoke as sternly as they could "Bella stop" Angela said through her teeth. Not exactly sure where I was standing so she spoke that while turning around to hopefully reach me so that I would hear it. Both Ben and Angela shared worried glances.

All of a sudden we heard some rustleing in a nearby bush. All three of us froze, scared for our lives. We heard a highpitched chuckle. "Jane...?" I whispered.

I hope that this was good enough for you guys.


	9. Pleaseeee!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
